


Do angels get scared?

by Cecils3rdeye



Category: Supernatural? - Fandom
Genre: Angel Kalo, Angel/Hunter Relationship, Do angels get scared?, Fluff, Hunter Eric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecils3rdeye/pseuds/Cecils3rdeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title say it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do angels get scared?

**Author's Note:**

> Is was inspired by destiel   
> Hope ya enjoy :)

Kalo bolted awake, swet dripping down his face and horrible memory's flowing throw his head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric woke to find the other side of the bed was cold and lacking a Kalo (witch was strange, but not uncommon). Eric sat up and turned to his phone on the nightstand, no new information from Jamie (his older sister) yet. And he hadn't heard from Andrew, who was checking out a lead they got on the case the other day. Eric sighed and looked around the slitly dark room to find Kalo sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, His back facing Eric. "Kalo" Eric called out, the angel raised his head and looked at Eric, his face showed he was scared, eyes wide and alert, yet at the same time sad, Kalo was crying and Eric knew it. The hunter moved and sat at the edge of the bed, with open arms. "Come here." he said in a soft voice, But Kalo turned his face away from the voice as if he didn't hear it. Eric hoped off the bed and walk over to the angel, knelling beside him and placing a hand on his back, Kalo twitched slitty at the cold hand, but relaxed slitty as Eric gently robed circles on his back. The hunter could feel Kalo shaking rapidly, he thought for a moment before wrapping an arm around Kalo's shoulder and one around his legs, picking the angel up bridle style and made his way over to the bed. Kalo wrapped both arms around the hunters neck and barred his face in the others shoulder. 'do angels get scared?' Eric thought as he set the angel down on the bed. as soon as Kalo hit the bed he curled up into a ball and turned away from the brightish light coming from lamp on the other side of the bed. Eric crawled into bed beside Kalo and poled the blankets up so they were up past Kalo's shoulders. The angel rolled over and snuggled his face in the hunter chest, as the tears started to fall. "Shhh...it's ok" the hunter said as he stroked the angels soft hair. "What happened Kalo?" Eric ask softly, not quite sure what to do. There was a long silents before Kalo finely spoke. "I saw towns burning, people were dying and I could do nothing to save them...*sniff*" "hey, hey, it's ok now, it was just a dream." Eric said as he tried to clam Kalo down. The angel shook his head "it was real Eric. What I saw felt so real." Kalo sounded so scared and was shaking more then he was before. Eric thought of something his sister tolled him when he was younger and had bad dreams all the time. "Kalo, Look at me." The angel slowly looked up at the hunter, tears rolling down his checks. Eric wiped the tears away with his finger tips and continued "no matter how bad or how real a dream is, you can always wake up and know that it was all in your head. and that you and all those people are safe when you wake up." Kalo closed his eyes and slowly stopped shaking. It amazed Eric, that Kalo was capable of being scared, of crying, basically having any emotions at all. 'I guess you should never under estimate an angels ability to feel.' The hunter thought, a small smile on he's face. Kalo had fallen asleep snuggled close to the hunter almost forgetting the nightmares he had seen. Eric watched his sleeping angel for a little while before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
